


A Learning Experience

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: DJ x reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: After attempting to steal from a patron in a Canto Bight Casino the reader is thrown in jail. Fortunately, her new cell mate is all sorts of fun. What kind of night does he have in store for her?





	1. Chapter 1

“Get in there girl!”

The guard slammed shut the electronic cell entrance before you knew it the whole world came crashing down around you. Just like that, you were locked up, no where to go. Just you, alone in a cold dirty jail cell… what now? Once the guard was out of sight you let your frustration out on your new surroundings, it’s not like anyone was around to see your childish actions.

“Blast!” Crying out in anger you kicked the metal wall beside you. How could you have let this happen?! You were careful, so very careful.. or at least you thought that was the case…

“Blasted spice-huffing Sarlaac!” You hissed out, this time running your fingers through your hair. Surely your face flushed red in anger. 

“H-Hey!” Came a man’s voice from the corner of the cell, making you shriek in surprise. “K-Keep it d-down, will ya!? No need t-to be so vulgar. This is Government p-property, toots” 

 

Wide eyed you looked in the mans direction, unsure of how you hadn’t spotted him beforehand. 

“I’m… sorry?” You said in a questioning tone.

You met eyes with the man on the floor and couldn’t help to be conflicted with your immediate judgement His gaze was hard and intense, making you shiver. In another setting you would have possibly found him attractive. After all, he was dark and mysterious,heavy stubble covering his neck and cheeks. He was tall and broad, which boded well for him.

However he had a few dark spots on his face, which from this distance you couldn’t determine to be dirt or bruises. He sported a large overcoat that almost encompassed his entire body. As his lazy eyes scanned your exposed form you suddenly were very aware at how provocatively dressed you were .

In order to blend into the Canto Bight crowd you had dressed to impress, sporting a short form fitting dress that hardly covered your legs. The material was a glistening Naboo silk of a pink shine. You also wore fake costume jewelry, which passed as Mon Cal pearls if one didn’t look close enough, pulling everything together. At first glance anyone would see you as a high class beauty.

But the man in the cell obviously knew better, judging by the way he smirked at you, his alluring gaze making you blush.

“No, I shouldn’t h-have yelled.” He stood up and held his hand out, his smirk erupting into a cheesy smile. “Friends?”

A feeling of uncertainty bubbled inside you. For obvious reasons you knew that associating with this guy would bring nothing but trouble, mainly because he was in a jail cell! But then again, so were you… Maybe you werent so different?

“I wouldn’t say friends..” You muttered, earning a soft chuckle from him. He slowly began walking towards you, his hand still extended. You crossed your arms in an attempt to display your annoyance, but in actuality it was to help hide your bulging cleavage.

“What b-brings you in here, s-s-sweetheart?”

He had a bad stammer that you had earlier placed to him being drunk. But based on his coordination and undilated pupils he seemed completely, or mostly, sober. 

“.. What’s it to you?”

He was now within arms length in front of you. He was incredibly tall, towering over you. Your brain told you to step back but there was something about this man… something captivating. 

“Just c-curious.” He slumped his shoulders and slipped his hands into his coat pockets. Shooting you a sly wink he tilted his head lazily to the side. “I punched a hotel guard in the face.” He told you, almost making you scoff. “But I did it hoping to get arrested.” 

“Yeah right!” You scoffed, not believing a word he said. “Why the hell would you want to be here?” 

“Eh, good place to sleep.” He stepped back, shrugging his shoulders even lower.

“Sleep?” You questioned, dumbfounded.

“Yeah.” He smirked. “I dont have a place on this shiny lil’ planet. So I crash in prison cells. S-S-Saves me f-from having to pay for a room.”

You rolled your eyes and leaned against the wall. “Alright, moof-milker.” You muttered, deciding you were not going to pay this man any more attention.

“Oh you dont believe me, sweetheart?” He questioned, a playful chime to his voice. You stayed quiet however, ignoring him. This only made his smile grow wider.

“Guess I’ll have to just leave a-all by myself?”

Through the corner of you eye you watched as the man walked to the front of the electronic cell and with little effort, and some help from a little device from his coat pocket, open the door.

“S-seeya, sweetheart.” In what seemed like one swift movement the mysterious man stepped out before closing the door. With a stupid smug expression on his dirty face he gleamed inside and waited for your reaction.

“Wait!” You cried out, quickly running to the front of the cell. You laced your fingers around the metal bars, locking your eyes with his in a pathetic plea. “Y-You’re not just gonna leave me here, are ya?” 

“I-I might.” He chuckled, running a hand through his messy black hair. “You d-did call me a moof-milker. Not c-cool.”

You forced a smile, desperate to win him over. “I was just playing hard to get.” 

You had managed to get locked up after only showing the authorities your fake identification card. If they came back asking questions they might find your real identity and this little crime would follow you around the galaxy forever. No thanks. You shifted in your dress a bit, making sure that your clutch wallet (Which held all your money and I.D.) was still safely hidden in the back of your bra.

“O-Oh, is that so?” 

“Yes.” You batted your eyes at him, pouting slightly. “Please let me out, Mister~.”

“Hmmm…” He rubbed his stubbly chin. He had a wide smirk on his face so dirty it lead you to believe he was thinking of battering a deal with you. One that would probably end in a sexual favor. At this point you weren’t entirely against the idea… but would really prefer not too.

“Tell me, kid. W-What did y-you do to end up in here?” 

“I, uh.. I tried to steal from someone in the Casino.” 

His smirked evolved into an enthused grin, obviously amused with your answer. “T-That’ll be a fun one on your record.” His fingers brushed against yours. “Canto Bight crimes look pretty rough on a record, ya know?”

“I gave the guards a fake name.. They dont know who I am..”

“Oh, a-a smart girl, huh?” 

You remained silent but continued looking up at him, puppy dog eyes enveloping your face. With a content sigh he reached over and unlocked the cell. However he stood right in front of the ajar door, not allowing you to pass.

“Tell ya what, sweetheart. I-I’ll let you out of here, i-if you let me teach ya h-how to steal.”

You paused for a moment, processing what he had just proposed. Not following you asked him, “What?”

“W-We’ll go out into t-town and I’ll teach ya how to pick-pocket all proper-like.” He brushed his fingers against your bare shoulder, making you blush beet red. “You’ll be learning from a p-pro.”

Having absolutely no interest in accepting his offer you nodded your head, lying in desperation to escape the cell. 

“Atta gal.” He grumbled and stepped back, his hand still lingering gently over your bare shoulder. You stepped out and looked up into his eyes for a moment before running in the other direction. Good bye, loser!

You hadn’t even managed to get halfway down the hallway when you heard him speak out.

“Alright Y/N!” He shouted playfully, using your real name. 

In completely shock you stopped dead in your tracts, confused as to how he knew this information. With wide eyes you turned around, to see that he held your clutch in his hands. It was opened and he happened to be looking at your Identification Card. “I’ll just make sure to l-leave this out here, s-so when the guards come b-back they’ll be able to add theft and e-escaping from confinement on your record!”

He had you right where he wanted and it seemed you had no other choice but to do as he wished.

“Fine.. We’ll go pick pockets.” You said mockingly, a pout on your dolled up face.

A sleazy grin crept on his face. “Swell!”

After a stealthy escape from the prison building the mystery man lead you down a back alley. He had placed your clutch in one of the pockets on the inside of his coat, a place that you wouldn’t be able to reach unless he wanted you too. It seems you would have to see this through until the end, whatever the hell that meant.

“Well, you know my name… what’s yours?” You inquired.

“Ehh, t-that’s a bit too personal.” He sighed, literally waving his hand in the air as if too wave off your question.

“What?” You sneered in irritation, baffled at his statement. “Too personal? You know my name!”

“C-Calm down, toots. Not m-my f-f-fault you’re not more careful with your personal information.” 

You let out another exasperated groan, making him chuckle.

“You can call me Moof.”

“.. Moof?”

“Yeah, like y-you said, I’m a Moof-Milker, right.” 

You wanted to punch him in that shit-eating grin.

Once the two of you had reached a clearing the man, who insisted you call him ‘Moof’, had shared his ‘wisdom’ with you.

“Y-You have the benefit of being a fine bodacious l-lady.” He unforgiving stared at your chest. “T-This is an advantage because most men won’t automatically b-be concerned when your close.”

“Well, I knew that.”

He rolled his eyes slightly, continuing his lesson. “W-When your about to take your choice of goodies, m-make sure to be confident and light. L-Light as a feather.” 

“You’re telling me what I already know.” You groaned, fed up with this whole situation.

“W-Well here.” He took a hold of your shoulders firmly before positioning you a few feet from your current position. “Think of i-it… like this.” He stepped over to your left, standing at your shoulder.

“Pretend i-it’s a dance, y-you’re a girl… Girls like to dance.” He cocked an eyebrow at you, waiting for a reaction but you maintained your same deadpan expression. “When you step to their left, m-make your presence known.” He stepped loudly, and let out a huff of breath. “Continue walking, giving off the w-way t-that you mean to go forward.” 

And he did so, before quickly side stepping over to your right shoulder. His steps were quiet and gentle, and you noted how he held his breath. 

“You hold your breath and move with your core, not with your muscles.” 

He very gently stepped back into place on your left, and preceded to walk forward. 

“Okay, I can t-” As you spoke, you had turned around to face him, only to realize that during his demonstration he had unbuckled your bra.

“D-Did you!?” You stammered out in surprise, not even realizing that he had done it. You should have been more angry but overall you were utterly shocked you didn’t feel his hand.

“Whose to say?” The man shrugged, smirking knowingly. It was not hard to see he was proud of his actions. He took a few steps back, watching you fume over his actions. He licked his lips and you found yourself memorized by them.. They were wet and plump…

“S-Sweetheart, you have a lot to learn.” 

You took in a big breath of air, calming yourself down. You reached around behind yourself and buckled your bra. 

“Teach me, then.”

The scruffy faced bozo perked up at those words, sporting an almost gleeful reaction. 

“Let’s g-get s-started then.”

The casino was bumping and rolling, high class starlets from all over the galaxy gallivanting through the hall. Everyone dressed in royal robes, prestige suits, and dazzling dresses and you somehow fit in among the crowd.

You smoothed your hands over the front of your short gown, inspecting yourself in the mirror before strolling into the main game room. Glancing at a near by balcony you spotted your new ‘friend’, looking aloof and disconnected. Despite his skeeze-bag persona you couldn’t deny your attraction to him, the confident way he held himself and mysterious gleam in his soft hazel eyes…

You had caught yourself staring at him and felt abundantly embarrassed when he looked over at you, that knowing smirk covering his lips. You looked away quickly, hoping he hadn’t noticed the blush on your cheeks.

The past two hours or so had been a learning experience, if one could call it that. The walking disaster of a man obviously took pride in his work, teaching you great tips and tricks and even demonstrating them for you on unsuspecting pedestrians.

You thought back to the high points of what he had told you, about how pick-pocketing was a skill, almost like dancing. It couldn’t be too hard… After all, if an idiot like him could be so good at, there was no way you shouldn’t be able too.

_“Pick your target before you approach, and make sure they’re preoccupied with something else”_

Your eyes scanned the room diligently, looking for a victim. What a rambunctious group of individuals, you thought to yourself. 

At the far end of the room you saw an overweight Pantoran man. His blue skin decorated in yellow markings, which signified royal status. He was wearing grey silk suit and a deep blue robe. From his pocket hung an extraordinary silver chain. You could only imagine the priceless pocket watch to switch it connected to.

_“It never hurts to look for someone who’s had too much to drink.”_

The man in question sat in front of a coin slot machine, situated next to a small table which held about four or five empty beverage glasses. In his left hand the man seemed to be nursing a half empty glass as well, filled with a bright orange drink. Tatooinese sunrise, perhaps?

_“Always remember to know your way out of the situation before you're actually in it.”_

You studied the area in which he was positioned. Three large open windows that lead to the garden, a long hallway which lead to the kitchen, and…

You met eyes with your mystery man who leaned lazily into the balcony doorway, his curious eyes studying you. Once he realized you were looking straight at him, he offered a playful wink.

Looks like he’d have a front seat to your burgling debut. 

_“Finally, the most important things is to not to stress out about it, s-sweetheart. The calmer and more nonchalant you are about it, the easier it’ll be.”_

Taking in a deep breath of courage you stepped over to stand behind the unsuspecting Pantoran. You kept stance behind him for a few moments, watching his actions with staged interest. 

“Wow, you’re really good.” You chimed playfully, stepping closer to the gambling patron. 

The man had already taken notice to you a few minutes ago but hadn’t said anything. But once you had started the conversation he seemed more than happy to interact. 

“You think so, my dear?” He boasted, glancing back at you with interested pink orbs. His thin lips turned up into a bright smile as he shamelessly looked over your skimpy outfit. “Have you ever played?”

You watched as he finished the remainder of his beverage, placing the empty glass on the table. He then held out his hand to waive down a service droid. 

“A few times, but I’ve never had as much luck as you.” You said with a smooth delightful tone, stepping forward to place your hands on either side of his chair.

“Luck?!” The blue skinned man almost scoffed, an amused smile still pulling his lips nonetheless. “Luck has nothing to do with it.” He continued as the droid arrived, placing another drink into his hand.

“You have any tips?” You asked with a purr. “I’d love to learn a thing or two from a pro.”

With another hearty laugh the man nodded enthusiastically. “Oh, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…-” From there you stopped listening. He began to babble on and on about timing and the fluid movements of the machine. Boring. You would cater to him with the occasional “Oooh” and “aaawhh” to help float his ego. This kept him happy, and most importantly, distracted. 

You glanced over at your former jail cell buddy, who remained snug against the hinges of the balcony. He seemed to be watching you with great interest. 

Still looking straight ahead at the man demonstrating the game, your hands slid downwards towards the glistening chain. With one fluid motion you successfully slid the item out of his pocket and into your hand.

You nonchalantly stuffed said item down your dress, to nestle perfectly between your breast. 

“Oh sir, please excuse me. I need to visit the powder room, but I’ll be back shortly.” You cooed in an intending tone. 

He looked back at you with disappointment eyes. “Will you be back, darling?”

Wrapped up in the illusion you flashed him a brilliant smile and poked him gently on the nose with your pointer finger. “In a flash.”

Without playing into the game any further you gracefully turned around and headed toward the banister which housed the ridiculous Moof. You glanced at him with a playful smirk and walked right past him out to the outside balcony. 

Feeling a bubbling joy in your chest you realized that this whole situation was making you, well, excited. Completely giddy! Who knew something so frowned upon could be so fun!

You continued walking towards the spiral staircase which lead down to the garden area, you could see through the corner of your eye the dark haired mad-man swiftly following behind.

Once the two of you had arrived in a private area, a gathering between some trees and a stone wall, he reached out and took hold of your forearm. You were surprised how gentle his touch was for such a rough looking guy. His fingers gently brushed your skin in a way that gave you goosebumps. 

He turned you around and you were pleased to see his amused expression. He cocked a brow and gestured toward your chest. Your first instinct was to back away but realized he did this because you had stored the watch in your bra.

“You did good out there, kid.”

“I did pretty good, didn’t I?”

“Well, l-like I said… Y-Your sexuality is a weapon.” He reached over and quickly snatched the silver watch and chain from your cleavage, making you blush furiously when the skin of his brushed against your breast. “N-Never underestimate it.” The sexual aspect of his actions seemed to be at a loss on him.

You remained quiet and observed him exam your score. 

“This is silver from the Rylothian system, encrusted with diamonds. Catch a-a pretty lil’ amount i-in any shop.” He dangled the watch down and let his fingers glide down the long silver chain. “The chain alone is a p-pretty profit..” Without warning the scruffy man yanked the chain clean off of the priceless watch.

“Hey!” You cried out in protest, shocked at his actions. You reached out in an attempt to grab the watch from his clutches. “Why would you do that, ass?!”

Much to your disliking he only laughed at your reaction, holding both the chain and watch above his head and way above your reach. 

“Just s-splitting the profit, sweetheart.”

“What do you mean?!” You demanded.

“It’s o-only fair.” Sighing he placed the chain in your hand, sliding the watch into his own pocket. “Think of it as a t-t-teaching fee.” As he spoke he reached inside his coat to pull out your clutch. “A heavily d-discounted one.” He handed you your clutch.

“But I did the work!” You protested, baffled by his audasity.

“It’s a tough g-galaxy, sweets.” He shrugged before looking over to his side, at the stone wall. Without another word he climbed the wall, jumping to the top with ease. “M-My final lesson, w-which I’ll give for free. From the k-kindness of my heart-” He saluted you. “Trust no one.”

And he was gone. Disappeared beyond the stone wall, which was too tall for you even dream of attempting to climb. The high of the night suddenly depleted and replaced with anger. Who the hell did he think he was?

“Fine..” You grumbled to yourself. “I’ll just have to steal my weight in gold tonight.”

Hours later you had almost forgotten about your debacle with ‘Moof’ or whatever the hell his real name was. Despite screwing you over on the end you certainly did learn some valuable tips form the man.

You sat on a stone bench just outside of the casino and watched the patrons start to casually stroll out with their winnings, or lack or winnings that is. It was starting to get pretty late, even by Canto Bights standards.

You had fortunately had a very lucky night with lots of winning. Not from gambling of course, but from taking jewelry and other small objects from unsuspecting gamblers. You had managed to swipe small things (Such as chains and necklaces) that fit perfectly into the bridge of your bra. 

It was certainly enough goods to sell for a few hefty credits, a few more nights like this and you would be able to afford a small ship and get off this wretched planet. 

You were sitting high in mighty on that stone bench, just daydreaming of what the bright future ahead of you may hold… until you heard a familiar voice shouting form the Casino Entrance.

“It’s you!” The crudeness of the yell was potent enough to pull you down from your dreamy daze only to lock eyes with that Pantoran fellow you had robbed earlier. “You stole my watch, gutter-trash!” 

You cringed at the situation, not exactly sure where to go from here. Fortunately he hadn’t alarmed any of the authorities and he seemed to be alone. So, you did the only thing you could think too do… Run.

Quick to your feet you almost leaped into a running sprint in the other direction, certain the belligerent Pantoran would follow pursuit.

PEW PEW  
You let out a shrill shriek at the sound of a stray blaster being shot in your direction, hitting the ground not far from your own feet. You immediately stopped running and put your hands up, turning to face the man.

He held onto his blaster, aiming it in your direction. You wondered if he had purposely shot the sidewalk on purpose or if he had meant to shoot you in the back, but only missed from being intoxicated.

“You thought you could get away with thieving me?!” He boasted out an idiot laughter, it was evident that this man was completely trashed. Part of you found this to be in your favor, under the pretense that you may be able to run away easier.. But it also meant that this man was not in a clear state of mind. He would be more likely to do things he normally wouldn’t, like pull the trigger…

“I-I’m so sorry, sir!” You cried out, raising both your hands up higher in the air to express that you meant not threat. You slowly started walking towards him. “I-I had too.. If I didn’t my baby brother would starve and-” You began making up some sob story about your imaginary kid-brother who was disabled and needed medical attention because of a house fire that had killed both of your parents.

The Pantoran was unphased, in fact your story only angered him more. In the far distance you could see two police officers strolling through, you considered calling out to them for help but… Was that really the best idea?

“S-So that gives you the right to break the law?!” 

“No..” You muttered, trying to come off pitiful in hopes of softening him up.

He went on an unintelligible rant, his words so animated and slurred you couldn’t make out what he was saying. Suddenly out of the corner of your eyes you saw movement from the bushes. Keeping your head forward you glanced over to see… Well, something you couldn’t believe. 

Your very own dirty moof-milker coming from the bushes with what appeared to be a metal man-hole in his hands. He locked eyes with you before flashing you that shit-eating grin of his.

“W-What do you have to say for yourself?!” The gun-wielding blue man bellowed, spit flying from his mouth to hit your face. You winced in disgust.

“… Kriff you, scum.” You responded, a smile taking over your face as the dark-haired scumbag swung in to your rescue. With one swift swing Moof hit the circular piece of metal against the drunk Pantoran’s head, knocking him out cold. As he fell unconscious to the floor the blaster fell out of his hand. 

Once said blaster made contact with the concrete ground, it went off, shooting a stray blast into the public walkway. The stray blast flung directly in front of the two officers you had spotter earlier. They were a good distance away but still close enough for them to realize an altercation was going on which required their attention. They started running your way.

“Well shit.” Your scruffy rescuer said in the most nonchalant of tones before promptly grabbing your wrist. He pulled you along with him as he ran in the opposite direction of the angry policemen. “W-We gotta go, toots.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After evading the police, DJ and the reader are stuck on a ship headed who-knows-where. She has so many questions and he has nothing but time. How will this night end? (smut, just a bunch of smut)

“Why did you come back?” You shouted at the man. 

He didn’t answer you but instead kept running forward. He yanked your arm harshly, pulling you with him into a ship docking bay. There were freighters and ships as far as the eye could see.

“I asked you a question!” You cried out, trying to pull your arm from his grasp but to no avail. His fingers coiled tightly around your wrist. Not tight enough to cause pain but tight enough that you couldn’t escape.

“A-And I chose to i-ignore it.” He hissed, glancing back at you and then back to the policemen for a brief moment.

“But yo-”

“J-Just shut up and t-trust me!” He spat out before abruptly stopping at a small red luxury freighter. You rubbed your wrist once he released it and glanced back too see the authorities closing in. 

The dark haired man pulled something out of his coat pocket, a little metal device. With this he prodded at the ships operating pad, picking at the wires skillfully. Before you knew it the ships landing pad opened up, ready for passengers.

“L-Ladies first.” He urged, holding his arms out he urged you to enter the ship.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Glancing back at the cops, you quickly ran in with Moof close behind. Once inside he slammed his hand on the ships internal data-pad, causing the entrance to close instantly.

Both of you panted heavily from running but there was no time to rest. You followed him into the cockpit where he sat in the Pilot’s chair. You leaned in the doorway and watched him start to take off. He switched on the controls and the ship started heading into the stars. That’s when the full severity of the situation fully dawned on you.

You ran through today’s events in your head and none of it made you feel any better. You had gotten thrown in jail for petty theft, broken out of jail out with a strange man (A man certainly more than a few years your senior), only to go back out into the city to commit petty theft again, and then ended the night by stealing a small ship and flying away into the night with said strange man! What the kriff!

“W-Wait!” You cried out as he took off, a heap of anxiety blazing through your veins. You stared out the glass window as the stars became visible and the chaos of Canto Bight far behind the two of you. “W-Where are we going?” 

The black-haired man paid you no attention but instead continued switching nobs, pushing buttons and.. well, flying the damn ship. He flat out ignored you and focused on getting this ship as far away from Canto Bight as possible. Was this kidnapping? No… you were a grown adult and had willingly followed him into the ship.. but.. you only did so in the heat of the moment. You hadn’t thought all of this through.

Your heart raced with anxiety, the uncertainty of the situation telling your brain to freak out. In spite of this your stomach churned with delighted butterflies.. Nothing this exciting had ever happened to you before, not ever!

Your mind began to come up with all different type of possibilities of your future. Your dream of having a ship to get out of Canto Bight was finally happening. Where you would go, the things you would see?! 

It wasn’t until the ship made the jump to hyperspace and the bright blue glow shined in your eyes from the flight stream did you snap back into reality.

You weren’t experiencing your dream of exploring the galaxy alone.. He was here. He was the one piloting the ship… he was in charge. A noise escaped your lips that wasn’t quite a sigh but a noise of distress. What were you to do now?

Slowly the Moof-Milking fool turned the chair around to face you. A bushy eyebrow cocked in curiosity. He put his hands behind his head and crossed one leg over the other, his ankle on top of his knee. There was a brief moment of silence that followed before you spoke up.

“What the kriff was that?!” You finally yelled, throwing your hands out in exasperation. “Y-you just leave to come back and-”

“-I believe the end to that s-sentence is ‘save your life’, s-sweetheart.” He said smugly.

You growled. “But you left to begin with!” You reiterated. “.. why?”

He shrugged. “It was a learning experience.”

“Bullshit!” You cried.

He gestured toward your chest, which caused you to step back. “It doesn’t look like you stopped s-s-stealing shit.” He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Y-you never know w-what you’re capable of u-until you d-do it alone.”

You considered him, wondering if he spoke the truth or was just trying to make himself look better. If he was telling the truth you did have to admit, that your confidence had only increased while you were alone. 

“I-I hadn’t expected Mr. B-Blue balls to j-jump out w-with a damn blaster.” He let out a deep sigh, letting himself relax. “But, we’re safe now. No need t-to dread on the p-p-past.”

You narrowed your eyes at him, looking into those marvelous hazels of his. There was still something fishy about the situation. One big question continued to roam your mind. Why did he want to show you these things, why did he insist on teaching you how to be a thief? He didn’t seem like the type of guy to do something just for the sake of being nice. What did he have to gain?

“Why do this.. any of this?” You inquired with more sincerity than before, obviously being angry wasn’t the right approach with him.

“Ehh, I’d r-rather not get into i-it.” He leaned back in the chair, letting his head rest against the cushion.

“That’s not a good enough answer.”

“T-The best one I’ve gots.”

“….”

“……..”

You two continued staring, the silence only angering you further.

“I swear, by all the stars in the galaxy, if you dont explain yourself I will… I will..” You looked around at your surroundings before catching glimpse of an emergency beacon. If pressed it would pull the ship from hyperspace and hold it in said position until the authorities came. It was a security feature added to a lot of these luxury ships. You jumped over and held an arm out in front of it’s big red button, ready to press it in a moments notice. “I will press this and get both of our asses thrown back in jail!”

He studied you for a moment, considering you. “I don’t b-believe ya, sweetheart.” By the way he pursed his lips it was easy to see he was nervous.

“Try me, flyboy.”

Another tense moment of silence passed where you both stared at one another with stubborn expressions.

“Fine.” He finally spoke up, a sarcastic tone laced with his normal lazy speech. He pulled a little piece of metal out from his pocket and began to pick his teeth with it. He did this for a few minutes, not uttering a sound. Was he stalling or just trying to make you mad?!

“I’m waiting.” You waved your hand in front of the button threateningly. He nodded knowingly before finally speaking.

“I wanted to have sex with you.” His deadly serious gaze and lack of a stutter caught you off guard. He wasn’t kidding. “N-Now I’m not a creep, ya know, I’m not gonna force any lady to do something she don’t wants to do.”

Well that was a relief…

“B-But, ya know, I was young once. I remember a time before I was as skilled as I-I am now..” He placed the chip back into his pocket before running his tongue over his teeth. “I thought if I mentored ya, you’d be dazzled. By the end of t-the night you’d be lulled into bed by yours truly.” He licked lips this time, giving you a dangerously hungry look. “But things happened and, well, h-here we are, darlin’…” 

“You…” You started a sentence but completely blanked by the time it was time to speak aloud, so boggled your mind simply lapsed. “,, Excuse me.” You said before abruptly turning around and leaving the cockpit. You headed down the hall and continued to the back of the ship, trying to get as far away from that man as possible. 

To have sex with you?! Really?! What nerve!

Your face burned red and your chest was tight. Despite your anger a part of you bubbled with something else, something more positive. Positivity of the situation or flattery? The excitement of the situation, the tricks you’ve learned? And whether or not you wanted to admit it, there was something so damn charming about that piece of shit low-life…

You took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm yourself. Taking a minute you looked around, realizing you were in the pantry you looked for something to take your mind off things. This wasn’t anything particularly exciting until your eyes fell onto a jug of corielian brandy. Well, might as well have a cup to help calm your nerves and mull things over.

What exactly had come over you was a complete mystery? Maybe you were driven into madness after reliving the excitement of the night, or perhaps it was simply the brandy had given you an abundance of blind courage. The courage to do something really wild.

Was this a bad decision on your part? Who knows. You had only indulged on a single cup. Just enough to ease your mind around the situation at hand. Your brain was still in full motion and your mind raced with so many things that made you sick with uncertainty. All that was for sure however was that you wanted to fuck the man in the pilots seat, your mysterious dark haired pain in the neck.

Having removed your shoes earlier you tiptoed barefoot through the ship and towards the cockpit. Peering in you studied the atmosphere. Your dark-haired rescuer had removed his coat and sat back in the pilot’s chair. His hands were clasped together behind his head and his feet were hiked up on the control-dash.

“Hey.” You called out quietly, expecting him to turn around and face you. Much to your disappointment he did no such thing. He remained quiet in his seat only wiggling his foot around as a means of acknowledgement.

Huffing in disappointment you did the first thing that came to mind. Sliding your hands up the bottom of your dress you yanked down your panties, balled them up, and threw them across the room to land right on his chest.

After a moment of silence he picked up the cloth and looked at it. Once he realized what he held in his hands the man pulled his feet down and spun the chair around to face you. He held the panties up and narrowed his eyes. “You have my attention.” His expression remained monotonous but a playful excitement gleamed in his eyes.

You opened your mouth to speak but instead remained silent and stepped forward. Actions spoke louder than words, right?

As you grew closer his stare made you flutter high, those dark eyes shamelessly undressing you. An intense pull gravitated you to him and the tension only grew. Once in front of him, you climbed on so that you straddled his lap. You wrapped your arms around his neck for balance.

The only sound filling the air was the low burr of the ship in hyper space and the quiet breaths of uncertainty from the both of you. The silence was sexy in its own way.

“Y-you sure you want this?” He whispered softly, confidently snaking his arms around your waist. “Because once we get started..” his left hand remained firmly against the curvature of your hip while the other dipped down to the inside of your dress to roam up your thigh. His fingers glided gently against your smooth skin, sinfully close to your bare sex. “.. I w-won’t stop.” 

Without hesitation you entangled your fingers with his messy black hair, gently grasping it with a smitten playfulness.

“You better not disappoint me then, huh stud?”

He happily followed your example by taking a fistful of your hair and gently yanking your head back. You gasped out as his hot breath hit your sensitive skin. He then placed his hungry lips to your neck, grazing you gently with his teeth.

“Stud?” He chuckled in a low whisper, almost a growl. With his mouth still pressed to your neck he released your hair from his grasp. Letting his hands slide down to the zipper of your dress he continued speaking. “I-I believe the word your looking for, sweetheart..” He unzipped the back of your dress, allowing the thin fabric to loosen and fall forward halfway down your stomach. “..is professional.”

He then unbuckled your bra all the while still kissing your neck. You moaned out softly when he nipped at your collar bone, the sensitivity making you shiver. With ease he unclasped your bra and swiped it from your chest, your bare breast popping out into view.

A small hum echoed in the pit of his throat as he leaned forward and took a nipple in his mouth, puckering his damp lips to your skin. With one hand still on your hip he took the other one to firmly grasp your other lonely breast, taking a firm hold of it while he nipped and licked at the other.

You let out a heavy breath and bucked your hips down onto his, grinding on him as he played with your tits. He switched his mouth over to your other breast, almost making you moan out at the feeling of his tongue gliding over your nub.

“Like that?” You hummed out quietly, that same rugged quality in his voice that you found so attractive. Both your nipples now soaked with his saliva he held up his head to give you a mischievous smirk. Not breaking eye contact he then took both hands to your chest, his fingers gliding over and gently twisting your nipples.

You stifled a moan and fluttered your eyes shut, this was well enough to encourage him. Giving your nipples one more playful twist he took each breast into the palm of his hand, giving them a tight squeeze.

He leaned into your ear, his lips touching your skin as he murmured, “Wanna know what I’m gonna d-do to you now?”

“What?” You whispered, running a hand through his messy locks.

“I’m gonna t-touch you..” His hot breath filled your ear and you were so fixated on his words you you almost gasped out in surprised when his fingers brushed against your damp pussy. You hadn’t even noticed his hand sneaking under your short dress. He started petting your soft lips with two of his fingers, teasing you as he continued speaking. “.. and make you feel better than you ever have before..” 

He spread your juices all around, the feeling of his rough fingers against your sensitive flesh sent you high in the air. You wrapped your arms tighter around his neck and buried your face into his ear. 

With his free hand he yanked up your dress, so it was higher up your hips, giving himself more room to play. At first he only slid around your folds, teasing you with slow easy movements. But he quickly lead more fotcfully in his actions.

With a fair amount of pressure he brushed his big thumb over your clit, making you moan softly. With a slick fluid movement he slid his finger back and forth over your nub, causing an orgasmic pressure to build in the pit of your stomach. He noticed the change in your body language and started to rub you hard, his thumb circling diligently.

“So easy to cum..” He chuckled in a raspy whisper before gliding his tongue over your ear, never faltering in his movements. “You m-must have been really horny..”

That was all you needed to fly over the edge. You arched your back, pushing yourself closer to him, as the euphoric sensation pulsated through your core. You moaned out loudly into his ear, reeling from the intense pleasure.

“That’s not all, s-sweetheart..” Without warning he moved his thumb from your clit and went lower to your opening, quickly shoving two fingers in your soaked sex.

“A-Aah!” You gasped, burying your face into the crook of his neck as he wiggled his fingers around inside your damp walls. Your pussy still throbbed as you came down from your previous orgasm and it only made every part of you oh so sensitive. 

“So wet..” He sneered, slowly beginning to pump his fingers in and out of you.

Part of you wanted to make a witty remark in return but you couldn’t gather enough composure to do anything but whimper and moan. For a fair time he fingers you, making you into a soaking wet orgasmic mess.

“You made a big mess of yourself, y-y-ya know..” 

You breathed out as he removed his fingers, pulling his hand from beneath your legs. Panting slightly you leaned back, giving your faces some distance as your bodies still stayed close together. 

The hand he previously had on your hip slid back to take a tight grip of your ass cheek. “Made a big mess on my fingers here too..” He held up said hand, rubbing your wet juices between his fingers. “Clean them for me.”

“W-What?” 

“Op-pen your pretty lil’ mouth.” He gave you a scandalous look that made your heart stop. Hesitantly you did as you were told and watched as he shoved his fingers into your mouth. 

“Clean them up..” 

You could feel his hardening member beneath you through the cloth of his trousers, rubbing against your leg. 

You noticed the intensity at which he looked at you and decided to go all out. Closing your eyes you began to lick his fingers, gliding your tongue over and between them. You could taste your sweet juices and it only turned you on more.

“Yeah.. there we go…” He growled lowly before licking his lips. You fluttered your eyes open and with a out pop you pulled away from his fingers.

That was the first time he actually kissed you. He pressed his starved lips to yours and you kissed back without hesitation. His hands rejoined their previous position on your breast as he glided his tongue over your lips, warning you kindly before shoving his tongue inside your mouth. 

From there the game was on, there was no question of what and how, he wanted to fuck you just as much as you wanted him to and there was nothing more to it.

His tongue explored your mouth as your let your hands fall to the edges of his coat, yanking playfully. He caught wind of what you were trying to do and leaned forward and away from the back of the chair, allowing the coat to slide off his shoulders.From there he was able to pull his arms out of the sleeves without breaking the kis.

“Get up.” He commanded gruffly as he stopped the kiss. He nipped at your lip before spanking you. “Get up and take off that d-dress.”

You did as you were told and quickly got off of him and to your feet. You watched as the man unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, and pull his cock out. He took a hold of his member and gently massage it, his growing erection keeping your attention. 

“Dress. Off.”

You nodded and slide the dress off, leaving you completely bare. He let out a low husky chuckle, his lips curled into a cocky smile. 

“Atta girl.”

Without missing a beat he stood up and came up to you, pressing his lips to yours for one more thirsty kiss before he carefully slammed your body down on the empty part of the ship console, where there was no danger of your body hitting any buttons.

The cold metal against your bare skin sent goose bumps up your spine. With another rough spank to your ass you could hear that deep chuckle from above.

“Hope you dont mind..” He took a hold of your hips, repositioning your legs against the side of the console. “But this w-works best for me.” 

“It’s fine.” You said, wiggling your ass around a bit. You blushed at the feeling of his cock sliding around your folds, looking for your opening. You breathed in desperately at the tingling pleasure of his head rubbing your entrance.

“Good.” He slowly pushed himself inside, testing the waters. You heard him hiss out in pleasure. Both of you groaned out at the feeling of your tight pussy adjusting to the size of his thick cock. Once he was completely enveloped inside your sex he paused a moment before pulling out, allowing you sometime to adjust to his large size

He only waited a minute before he slammed himself back into you, pressing your body even more against the dash. You moaned out, leaving your mouth agape as you gasped for air as he thrusted in and out of you at a desperate pace.

He hissed out once more, holding one hand out he grabbed the console for support as he kept going. 

“Stars!” You cried out in pleasure, reeling in and out from the sweet friction. 

He took a fist full of your hair and yanked your head to the side so you could see him through the side of your eye.

“Do ya like that?” He growled, looking at you with knitted brows as he pounded you. “You fucking like that?”

“Y-Yes!” You cried. He let go of your hair and gave your ass another slap.

It wasn’t long before he sent you back up into the stars. Your pussy spasmed around his cock as you finally came. You coiled your hands around the edges of the metal dash, trying to ground yourself. 

As you calmed from your high he had only just reached his own. With both hands he took a firm hold of your hips and slammed your body back to his cock with each thrust.

With one final gruff grunt he pulled out and placed his throbbing cock on your ass, letting his seed spew out all over your back. Both of you panted heavily as he stayed there, hovering over you.

“G-g-go clean up.. “He finally said as he stepped back. You hesitated, knowing that the moment you moved his semen would slide down your ass and legs. “There’s a washroom, y-you can shower if ya w-want.”

Still panting you stood up, and shifted at the wetness covering your lower end. You watched him shove his cock back into his pants before buckling back his belt. Without a word you collected your dress and went to look for your panties.

“Looking for these?” He held up the exact thing you were looking for, wiggling the thin fabric in the air. “I think I’ll j-just hold on t-to these.”

“Um, I kind of need them.” You protested. 

“Eh, agree to disagree.” He shoved them in his pocket.

You would fight him more on this later but for now wanted to go take that shower. But before you did, there was one question that went through your head.

“Hey..” You spoke up from the doorway, watching as the man pulled his coat back on. “Can I ask you a question?” 

He looked at you and gave an aloof nod before sitting back in the pilots seat. 

“What is your name?” 

He paused for a moment as if contemplating his words.

“Baby, you can c-call me whatever you want.”


End file.
